


All I've Ever Wanted

by kaizuka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Multiverse, i like the idea of many realities and i refuse to accept the one we got, i say fluff but i guess there's some angst first but definitely. happy ending, like this is super gooey sugar fluff, side Lance/Allura, spoilers for S8, this. this is how i cope, totally inspired by the multiple realities AND the ideal-life sequence from TTGL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizuka/pseuds/kaizuka
Summary: Or had Shiro been the one to propose? Or hadneitherof them proposed at all? Especially not there. Hadn’t they had their first fight there, instead? Shiro had acquiesced to the request to stay grounded. Shiro had decided to never to fly again if it meant he would keep the one he loved by his side.You wouldn’t,Allura sighed, her voice echoing with the hush of wind through the leaves.No one you loved would ask you to go against your nature. No one who loved you would ask you to go against who you are.





	All I've Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting (just like many other people are doing to cope, I bet) so please excuse anything like typos <3 I'm sure many people are writing fix it fics and i can't wait to start reading! Before the day ended, I really wanted to churn out a self indulgent happy ending that I could deal with, based on the idea that there are multiple realities, and that there could be a possibility of the twisting of time that led to one last mishap before the Paladins could experience peace.
> 
> It's been a lovely run and I'll always love these characters, despite the things I heavily disagreed with, plot-wise. I'm afraid I'll look back on this and think it's messy, but just like the ending, what's done is done. I'm definitely grateful for a community that enjoys churning out new content, and I hope that even just a few people enjoy this contribution too.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Multiple realities…_

Shiro… Shiro, I know you’re in there. 

_She’s destroying all of them…_

Shiro, please... 

_Billions of lives, lost forever…_

You’re my brother. 

_A wide variety of paths, ever changing in the wake of a single instance…_

I… I love you. 

_Only one reality left, and then everything ceases to exist--_

“Shiro!”

Shiro wrenched his eyes open, feeling himself violently pulled from sleep, his heart thrumming rapidly in his chest. He heaved for breath and doubled over, quickly taking stock of his surroundings as he did so.

Plain white walls and open windows. A familiar thrum of aircraft soaring overhead, the noise of its engine reverberating through the walls. Everything was in order, Shiro realized. The war was over, he was home, and there was nothing to fear. So why…

“Shiro?”

Shiro nearly gave himself a crick in his neck with how rapidly he turned. His heart slowed just as soon as it had started its rapid pace again as he met dark eyes staring confusedly at Shiro from the doorway.

Curtis stepped forward with a coffee mug in his hand and stretched it forward like a peace offering. “I’ve been trying to wake you up for a while now. Sleeping in today, huh?”

“Yeah, I… I guess,” Shiro replied, feeling uncharacteristically off balance. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. Bad dream?” Curtis gave him a gentle smile as he set down the mug next to Shiro’s bedside table. Irrationally, Shiro flinched bodily when Curtis lifted a hand to his cheek. The latter froze instantly, palm inches away from Shiro’s face. 

“Sorry,” Shiro said, immediately chagrined. “I don’t--I guess I’m just a little on edge. I didn’t mean to…”

Curtis frowned, an infinitesimal downward turn of his mouth that left Shiro feeling horrible nevertheless. “No, I understand,” Curtis said anyway. “Don’t worry. Why don’t you take a shower? It’s one of your rare days off. I wish I could relax with you, but I’ve got reports to fill today.”

Shiro forced a smile, willing himself to calm down and accept the peaceful morning for what it was. “No, yeah, of course. I’m sure we’ll get another day together soon.”

Curtis flashed him a return grin that was far more genuine than the grimace Shiro was sure he held. Curtis made an aborted movement, looking as if he were about to place a kiss on Shiro’s cheek. To Shiro’s relief, the other man paused and tilted away again to move back towards the doorway.

Relief? Shiro was instantaneously guilty. Why should he feel uncomfortable at the thought of a kiss? After all, Curtis was… Curtis was his… 

_Lover?_ The thought had Shiro feeling ill, and he turned away to glare out the window. _Sure, yes. Lover. Boyfr… no, husband. What is_ wrong _with me?_

“I’m leaving, Shiro!” Curtis popped his head around the corner, still smiling. “Goodbye, sir.” With a wink, he was gone.

Shiro’s mouth was dry, and a deep headache throbbed at the base of his skull. Probably the leftover aches from a bad night’s sleep. Plus a nightmare… Shiro shook himself roughly and swung his legs over the bed, intent on actually starting the day _right_.

Something about the voices he’d heard still niggled at the back of his mind, though. Shiro sighed, running a hand through freshly washed hair as he stepped out of the shower. It was best to distract himself from his nightmare, then. Maybe he could check up on the Atlas? It might be his day off, but they couldn’t stop him from helping out even just a little bit, right? And perhaps he could catch Curtis for lunch and make up for the morning. 

Shiro double checked the fastenings of his uniform one last time before turning towards the hallway. As he left, the metal of a frame glinted in the corner of his eye, and Shiro’s gaze fell on a wedding photo. His--no. _Their_ wedding photo, complete with wide smiles, confetti, and matching tuxedos. 

Shiro stared at it expectantly, waiting for the usual feeling of happiness and contentment to well up inside him. He waited a fraction of a bit longer before turning on his heel and heading straight for the front door. For some reason, today he could only register the flash of a dark blue eye, peeking over his shoulder.

_Shiro…_

He gritted his teeth and moved on.

He got as far as the base entrance, moving entirely by muscle memory as he let his thoughts wander, before he was hailed by a familiar voice.

“Shiro!”

_I feel like I’ve heard my name a hundred times, and it’s not even 0900._ Shiro craned his neck to find Lance and Keith making their way towards him, twin expressions of bemusement on their faces. Keith’s expression was a little more muted, but the closer they came, the more that Lance’s expression filled with more mirth.

“Well, what have we here? Aren’t you supposed to be off-duty, Captain? Why the uniform?” Lance asked, lightly nudging Shiro in the ribs with a bony elbow as they fell into step next to each other. Keith stepped into Shiro’s right side, and Shiro found himself giving the man a tiny nod in greeting. He turned to Lance.

“Well, you know me.” Shiro grinned, his first genuine smile all morning. “I just love exploring space. I figure the more I work, the faster I get back to exploration, am I right?”

Lance’s expression shuttered closed instantly, and Shiro nearly stumbled. “Wha--Shiro, man, that’s an odd joke. Good try, though?” Lance seemed to share a look with Keith, but when Shiro turned to his right, Keith’s face was blank as he stared resolutely forwards.

Lance continued on like nothing had happened. “We all think space exploration is nice, but it’s been a while since any of us have been up there, besides Keith. I mean, I’m leaving for the farm again today, and you’re in Administration now, so…” Lance nudged him again. “More paperwork to explore for you instead!”

“I--” _Administration?_ Shiro was sure that he would have attempted to milk a career in exploration for as long as he could, especially now that the war had ended. But… no. He recalled now that he’d agreed to an administrative job on base so that he could remain with Curtis. Long voyages would have put a strain on their relationship, which was something they had discussed in length prior to their engagement.

How could he have forgotten?

“Oh. Right.” Shiro paused midstep, leaving the two men next to him to turn together with questioning expressions. 

“I mean you could still walk around the Atlas for the good old times?” Lance suggested. “Or you could come with me for a nice stroll down to Allura’s statue. I’m leaving flowers for her again before I leave.” Lance’s eyes softened, and Shiro felt the all-too familiar pang of loss resonate through him. 

“I may… I may take you up on that offer,” Shiro replied slowly, eyes tracking the basket hooked into the crook of Lance’s arm. Almost as a sudden afterthought, something made Shiro turn towards Keith. “What about you? Plans today?”

“Getting ready to leave,” Keith said, as curt as ever. Shiro could hardly remember a time he and Keith had shared a full length conversation.

_It’s good to have you back._

“What was that?” Shiro said, startled. Keith stared at him as if he’d grown a second head.

“I said, ‘none’.” Keith frowned. “But I can try and catch you both at Allura’s later. I need to meet with Kolivan first.” With a stiff nod and half smile at the both of them, Keith turned on his heel and continued down the halls. 

Shiro stared blankly after him.

“Hey, hey, you’re a married man, Shiro! But I guess even I can admit the Marmora uniform’s pretty nice.”

Shiro whirled on Lance, brows coming together in a consternated ‘V’, and Lance startled visibly. “Whoa. I--I was just joking!”

“I…” Shiro squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to ground himself. When he opened them again, he caught Lance staring worriedly at him. “I know. I just have a bit of a headache. Sorry.”

“No, I should be apologizing.” Lance placed a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “Come on--instead of working, do my errands with me. I need a few more supplies before I leave, and _then_ we can go see the love of my life.” Lance beamed, and Shiro found his mouth turning up at one corner despite himself.

“Of course,” Shiro said. “Of course, Lance. Just lead the way.”

“Okay,” Lance said. Suddenly the Altean markings on his face seemed pink in the lighting of the hallway. Did they usually change color? “Come with me.”

_Come back with me._

Shiro stepped back as a jolt of pain lanced through his mind, and he doubled forward with a sharp yell. The hand on his shoulder tightened even further.

“Come back,” came Allura’s voice, “with me.”

“What,” Shiro said hoarsely, forcing himself upwards. “What?”

Allura stared down at him, her blue eyes sad. “Come back with me, Shiro. Remember who you are.”

Shiro covered his eyes with his hands, violently shrugging her hand off his shoulder. “No, I--you’re not _real_. You’re _dead!_ ”

“No I’m not! Shiro!” Lance yelled.

Shiro ripped his hands away and met Lance’s harried expression. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Lance asked, and not unkindly. “God, I think we need to get you to a med bay, or something!”

“No,” Shiro said hastily. He passed a hand along his clammy forehead. “No med bay. I think it may just be a passing headache from lack of sleep.”

“One that makes you think I’m dead?” Lance’s expression remained agitated, but this time he didn’t attempt to touch Shiro--something that he was grateful for. His skin felt hypersensitive, with a sharp buzzing sensation underneath.

“Maybe I have a bit of a cold.” To his mortification, Shiro realized Lance’s basket had been upended out of Lance’s grasp to tumble to the floor. His right arm instantly went to pick it up, even as he began to apologize profusely. 

“Maybe,” Lance replied, sounding like he didn’t believe Shiro in the slightest. “I’m no medical professional, but listen to me on this--go home and wait for Adam to get back. Rest up, and he’ll take care of you too.”

“Excuse me?” Shiro rasped, throat tight. “ _Who?_ ”

“I said that you should wait for Keith to get back home to you,” Lance said. “Are you sure you’re--”

“Keith?”

“No,” Allura said, suddenly there. Suddenly _leaning into his space_. A ghost, but one whose breath could tickle at Shiro’s ear. Though her expression was gentle, her following words jabbed into Shiro’s heart like a spike. “Curtis, isn’t that correct? Curtis, who you’ve barely exchanged words with in every other timeline but this one. Or, no… was it Keith?” Her gaze turned sharp and flinty, and Shiro felt as if a bucket of ice water had been poured down his spine.

“I need you to find the differences,” Allura said urgently. “This world is not yours. Find what--wrong--unlike your own--find--Keith--”

Like a hazy communication transmission, Allura stuttered in and out of existence, only to disappear completely in a hazy flash of white light. Shiro found himself staring at the shining linoleum where she’d stood, merely inches away from him.

“I have to go,” Shiro said, uncaring of what Lance thought. He pressed the basket into Lance’s arms and took off at a sprint into the opposite direction. 

_I have come to retrieve you._ Allura’s voice seemed to float in the wind, caressing his ears as he dashed along the base. Shiro passed a copse of trees situated in the park where he’d picnicked with Curtis, right before Curtis had gotten down on one knee and--

Or had Shiro been the one to propose? Or had _neither_ of them proposed at all. Especially not there. Hadn’t they had their first fight there, instead? Shiro had acquiesced to the request to stay grounded. Shiro had decided to never to fly again if it meant he would keep the one he loved by his side.

_You wouldn’t,_ Allura sighed, her voice echoing with the hush of wind through the leaves. _No one you loved would ask you to go against your nature. No one who loved you would ask you to go against who you are._

The newly established display of Altean artifacts, recreated from Coran’s memory. That was where he’d held Curtis’ hand for the first time, a tentative touch that had let the man know that Shiro had been interested.

Wrong. That was wrong, too. Nothing had happened there. In fact, Shiro had never recalled an exhibit being erected in that spot. 

Shiro’s breath was coming in strangled gasps, now, and he stumbled to a halt. Even his extensive stamina could only hold out for so long. Looking up, Shiro realized he’d carried himself all the way to Allura’s monument almost unconsciously. 

A single juniberry flower rested at her base. Oh, Lance… Allura whispered.

“Where are you?” Shiro asked, ripping the words from a constricted throat. “Who are you?”

“You know who I am,” Allura said softly. She was by his side again, a sorrowful look on her face. “But you don’t know this life. This is not where you belong, Shiro. I’ve come to take you back.” She cast her gaze at their surroundings, taking in the soaring Altean buildings. Her eyes began to shine with unshed tears. “I’ve come to take _all_ of you back.”

“Back to where?” Shiro demanded, stepping away. “This is where I live. This is _home._ ” A sudden chilling thought had him scrambling away again, desperately reaching for a weapon that didn’t exist. “You’re a vision of Honerva, aren’t you? She’s returned, somehow.”

“No,” Allura said. “I am not. And she remains in the afterlife, where she belongs.” Allura reached forward beseechingly. “It has taken me so, so long. I have tried to reach the others, but they have become so fixated on this life. Even Lance, who has… accepted my death.” 

Allura’s hands came back to press against her mouth, pressing hard until she could visibly steel herself once more. She let her hands fall away to clasp them regally in front of her, staring down Shiro with a hard look. “I have returned for all of you. And I am _not_ leaving until one of you realizes that this reality does not belong to any of you!”

Shiro lifted his hand to gesture wildly at the sky. “This is what I chose, Allura! I chose to be happy, I chose to remain where I could be at peace! Why would I ever want to return to space, when it’s only ever given me _grief?_ ” Shiro’s voice rose, unable to restrain his agitation.

“You mention the others, and you mentioned Keith, but if they’re happy, then why not leave them be? Why can’t you leave me alone? I don’t even truly _know_ Keith!”

Allura stared at him. “Is that so true, Shiro? I beg of you--look inside yourself. Is that your truth?”

_If it wasn’t for you, my life would have been a lot different._

“I…”

_How many times are you gonna save me before this is over?_

_As many times as it takes._

“That’s not…” Shiro stared down at his feet, pain streaking through his head like a fire brand. It took him another moment to realize the stinging sensation at his scalp was him pulling at his own hair in consternation. “He isn’t…”

“Keith has accepted this reality for what it is,” Allura said. She was crying now. “I hate to see you all in pain. I have tried an untold amount of times to reach you all, but I had feared I was too late. Every attempt has led me to cause you all the pain you are feeling now. 

Keith has become so rooted in his belief that he has led you to happiness and is unwilling to change that. Hunk and Pidge remain in a timeline very similar to their own realities. But you--you are here, in a life that has kept you from the universe!”

Allura cried out as Shiro snarled, his robot arm coming down to cleave the cement between them. Shiro suddenly felt as if the whole world was shaking and turning inwards on itself, and his shadow stretched before him, long and grotesque.

The world was ending, just as it had to others when Honerva had left a string of destruction in her wake in the pursuit of her own happiness. The pain had reached a nearly unbearable level, and Shiro wished it would just _stop_.

“The universe needs all of us, Shiro, and that will never change. This reality intends to tether you here, but just as I had returned existences to their proper place, I intend to bring the Paladins of Voltron--my _family_ \--back to their proper timelines!”

“How is this _any_ of your choice?” Shiro groaned, pressing fingers sharply into his temples. “How could you just decide this for us?”

Allura was silent for a moment before she shook her head roughly. “Ask yourself this, then. Is this farce a life you truly wish to live? Do you want to live the rest of your days like this? If you truly want to stay, I cannot help you. But I will not rest until the people I love return to the lives they have unknowingly been forced to leave behind.”

Allura stepped resolutely forward to place her hands on Shiro’s wrists, gently pulling his jabbing fingers away from his head. “Please,” she begged. “Do not fight it. Understand what your memories are trying to tell you, and make your own judgement yourself.”

Shiro lifted his eyes to hers, shocked to realize he could barely see her through a haze of tears.

“I learned something about Keith,” Allura said. “A true mark of his character is his tenacity--his loyalty. Do you know what he once said to me and the others? ‘Shiro never gave up on me, and I will not give up on him’.” Her watery smile turned wry. “Or something along those lines. I’m sure I have heard some variation of the same thing multiple times.”

“He once told me…” Shiro paused, trying to relax his mind and letting some of the pain wash over him in overlapping waves. “He once told me that he… loved me.” Shiro’s eyes burned. “I think I felt the same way.”

His eyes slid shut as he felt the buzzing in his mind recede, ever so slowly. It’s absence made him almost sluggish with relief. “I loved him like I love the stars and traveling the galaxies.”

“That is a sentiment I can very well relate to,” Allura said, leaning forward to envelope him in a hug. Somewhere beyond, another building crumbled out of existence, the rumbling of its destruction adding to the cacophony of sounds around them. All Shiro fixated on was the sound of their breathing, interjected with watery coughs and sighs.

Allura sniffled. “We’ve experienced so much. We’ve gone through many trials. Please, Shiro. Come home. Come with me and help me unravel this mockery of our timelines.”

“We deserve a life that’s our own. I can agree with that. I know myself, and these aren’t choices I would make.” Shiro grasped her hand, casting his eyes around the dying reality one last time. “Take us home, Allura.”

Allura gave a watery sounding laugh, and that was the last thing that Shiro heard.

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------------

 

 

“So, let me get this straight.”

Shiro let out a sigh, making sure to interject the right amount of exasperation into it as he let his tablet fall dramatically into his lap. “Yes?”

“You’re trying to tell me, in this dream of yours, that there was a universe where we weren’t friends.” Keith stared him down, intent as always, just like in everything else he did.

Shiro tapped him on the head with his tablet, just because he could. “Yeah. We weren’t the best of friends at all, whatsoever. I think at one point the only non-work related thing I said to you for a solid month during the war was if you had enjoyed the mess hall’s meat loaf that day. And I’m pretty sure you called me ‘sir’, unironically.”

Keith’s cheeks tinged pink, and by extension, so did Shiro’s. “I’m always respectful,” Keith said blithely. “I acknowledge your rank all the time. Even when we’re friends, Shiro. Which is always.”

“Are you feeling… offended, Keith?” Shiro grinned.

“A dream usually comes from your deepest desires.” An exaggerated, affronted sniff followed, echoed by the giant space wolf curled up on the floor next to them. “You don’t want to be friends with me.”

Shiro let out a belting laugh that echoed through the officer’s lounge. On a few couches away, Lance blinked one sleepy eye open to glare at them mutinously. More and more lately, Keith had become relaxed enough to begin to joke around with Shiro again, albeit in that deadpanned way of his. It was a sign that the stress of war was steadily lifting off Keith’s shoulders. Shiro made near constant efforts to get Keith to relax, and to understand that they had finally achieved peace.

It was the least he could do, after everything Keith had done for him.

“Can you lovebirds kindly shut up?” Pidge said flippantly from her own table. Beside her, Hunk nudged her in rebuke, never once looking up from his cookbook. “I mean--please, could you lower your volume a little? Sir? Plus Mullet?”

“Hey.”

“Sorry,” Shiro said, spirits light (and cheeks burning. Thanks, Pidge) as he chucked Keith’s chin with a loose fist to get the latter to look away from their friends. “I can honestly tell you that that hardly constituted as a dream. More like a nightmare, maybe.”

Even though Keith’s expression hardly seemed to change, years of experience told Shiro that Keith was mollified.

“Comet,” Lance yawned, rising up from his couch in a single motion, like a zombie from the dead. “It’s nighttime. Your ‘old married couple squabbling’ bit woke me up _just_ in time.”

“Right!” Pidge vaulted up from her seat, grabbing at Hunk’s arm as she went. “The comet’s tonight! I need to get my equipment set up--an occurrence like this hasn’t happened on this planet yet, and I want to study its…”

Her excited voice trailed off as she scrambled out the exit and into the hall, Hunk right on her heels. “Wait, wait for me! I left my book back at our table--what! No, I can’t get it later--”

Lance stretched out lazily, his eyes glued to the windows and fixated on what Shiro knew to be Allura’s statue. 

“Catch you outside,” was all Lance said, waving jauntily at them as he stepped cheerfully out to follow Pidge and Hunk.

The screech of chair legs against the floor startled Shiro, and he looked up quickly to find Keith swiftly taking the tablet out of his hand. “Come on, Captain. Comet show, and then you owe me a drink for dream-ditching me.”

“I barely remember it, it was a passing nightmare,” Shiro protested. A little white lie, of course--when Shiro had woken up that morning, he’d been incredibly disoriented, and confused as to what year it was. Not that he would ever admit that to Keith. If there was anything _else_ experience had told Shiro, it was that Keith tended to be a little bit of a worrywart.

_Only when it comes to you,_ something whispered, and Shiro paused, surprised.

“Everything alright?” Keith said, turning to look up at Shiro. 

“Yeah, yeah. I thought I heard something. Sorry.”

They were quick to join the throng of people outside, a mixture of different alien races intermingling with Garrison staff, some of who Shiro recognized. His bridge crew was there, and one of his members, Lieutenant Curtis-something, gave Shiro a bright smile in greeting as he and Keith passed. 

“Hm.”

Shiro turned to Keith, eyebrows raised. “What?”

“I think that guy has a thing for you.” Keith stared determinedly forward, making a show of looking for their friends in the growing throng of people. Shiro smiled.

“What? Jealous?” 

_You’ve been home longer than I have, and you’re only at this stage of courtship? You can even hardly call this a courtship! You haven’t even initiated anything!_

Shiro froze. 

“Did you hear…”

“The sound of you being a little bit delusional and egotistical?” Keith nudged him lightly, a shy tap against his arm. Shiro grit his teeth in an attempt to stop himself from wrapping a robotic arm around Keith’s shoulders and squeezing him to his side. “Sure I did.”

_Once I have returned, I will show you how it is done. Besides, even Lance has been more proactive than you two._ A light laugh followed, and Shiro felt his ears burn, even as he turned wildly for the source of the sound.

“What--”

“There you two are,” Lance said chidingly, materializing through the crowd, hands on hips. “Can you _please_ come over now? I saved us a spot next to the most beautiful statue in the world, so hurry up a little.”

_Lance! I have never been so glad to see those ugly ears in this timeline._

“I think something’s happening.” Shiro glared up into the night sky almost accusingly.

_Excuse me--if you could please, return your gaze to Lance, Shiro. You have all the time in the world to enjoy the galaxies and Keith’s face after I’ve returned._

“Yes… the comet.” Now Lance and Keith were staring at Shiro with twin expressions of confusion, and Shiro had a sudden strong sense of deja vu. “That is the thing we’re _all_ here for. Memory getting foggy in old age?” Lance paled at the ensuing look Shiro shot him. “Just kidding, Shiro! Just kidding!”

Keith snorted a laugh.

“E tu, brute?” Shiro shot Keitha faux glare, which Keith shrugged off, undeterred. 

“I wasn’t laughing at _you_.” Keith paused, seemingly taking a moment to gauge the distance between their arms, and Shiro braced himself for another jovial nudge in jest. 

Instead, Shiro’s eyes widened as he watched Keith's fingers against metal to grasp his hand, pulling Shiro closer until their hands were entwined and tucked away between their sides. 

I always thought that you would have been the one to make the first move, giggled the musical voice in his head. Shiro glanced wryly at the sky. Realistic dreams? Please. He should have known better.

“Well, he’s always been there for me first, even before I ever realized it,” Shiro murmured, almost as if to himself. Keith shot him a questioning look. “But I see it now.”

A sigh seemed to drift past in the night breeze. Beside them, Shiro saw Lance bring his arms around himself to ward off the chill, his head turned upwards towards the beginnings of a gleaming light, soaring through the sky.

And coming down a little _too_ close, actually.

Amidst the sudden yells of alarm as the comet came closer, Shiro couldn’t help but laugh, earning himself yet another round of twin alarmed and perplexed stares.

_Oh, it will be so good to be home._

Shiro gripped Keith’s hand as the former black paladin attempted to tug Shiro to safety, feeling as if he could not agree more.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> me, hopping violently: ALUMINUM! A L U M I N U M!


End file.
